Hetalia World's elemental book 1
by xXSoul-dweller
Summary: The boys (and girls) are back but this time they all weild the elements: Americas Air Europe Metal Asia Water Oceania Fire


Book 1~ Asia, water

Kiku sighed and closed his eyes, focusing his thoughts on nothing more than the water in front of him, the stream of liquid floated through his thin fingers and around his arms as he guided it where he chose to, bending it and morphing it into the shapes he needed and wanted, he was one of the seven guardians of the koi fish that balanced their powers, the other guardians were his brother Yao, Yao's boyfriend Ivan, his other brother Leon, himself, His sister Lin, and Natalie Ivan's little sister. Everyone in the Asian countries had the ability to bend and control water with their own will…as did the other countries but they had different elements. The Americas had the element of air, the Africans had the element of earth, The Europeans had the element of metal, The Antarctic country had the element of ice, South America had the element of Wood, and Oceania had the element of fire. Kiku shook his head and lost focus making the stream of water burst over his head, he sighed and shook his head, walking back inside his house after taking off his shoes and putting on his house shoes, his black kimono blowing majestically behind him.

"Why does being a guardian have to be so hard….?" He sighed, heading over to the moon chart that kept track of the next full moon, tonight; the Asian countries were in charge of keeping countries from going to war with each other and making sure all elegy were brought to justice to have one element chosen for them. The elegy were very rare elemental users that had more than one element, the ones caught were forced to choose between their primary element or the other elements. The only known ones were kept in secret, hidden away where no one could find them. "I might as werr get ready for the next gathering of the guardians…." He sighed and went to his room to change.

As the countries came in one by one by elements, they sat down in their respective areas, the European nations came in last due to the metal some of them attracted (A/N: that someone being IGGY XD) their Victorian modern technology outfits suiting their element perfectly, Alfred dubbed the style steampunk to which Arthur agreed too. The guardians were all at the table with their peace keepers, the Americas had Matthew as their peace keeper, the Europeans had Vladimir, the Asians had Yao, and Australia had Zealo.

"Are ve going to start or not…?" one of the European guardians asked, his thick German accent told Kiku that Ludwig spoke up, the Asian man nodded as the German stood up, Kiku could see almost every muscle in his body under his leather outfit, it sent Goosebumps up his skin when he saw how strong he was. Kiku had heard of the weapons the Europeans used, it varied from magic to snipers, from swords to just their fists, to spears and axes you name it. It made kiku's skin crawl to see how strong their numbers were. Ludwig nodded and started speaking "ve have recently found some dead elegy….ve don't know vhat killed them but it vas powerful it almost ripped them to shreds…." That caused almost the whole room to erupt in panicked argument, it took almost all the peacekeepers, five guardians, and one threat from Ivan to make everyone calm down; Yao was the second to speak up.

"Ok everyone…..I have seen signs of thaemon in china and in Taiwan aru….they looked like they were hiding something" He spoke clearly with no problems at all; Matthew spoke up in between his report.

"U…um y...Yao…..a…are you sure…you saw t….thaemon…..t...They've been e…extinct for years….c…centuries now….are y...You sure y…you saw them…?" the quiet Canadian questioned him; Arthur nodded, spinning his top hat on his forefinger the Englishman looked yao in the eyes and blinked.

"If you do believe they do exist again, who did they look like Yao….?" The brit questioned him, yao looked him back in the eye and sighed, the thaemon were shape shifting shadow demons from hell, no one knew their original form, but they knew they could be vicious and dangerous if not found quickly.

"Emil and Lukas"

That set both the Nordics and the Europeans into a rage, they shouted accusations that he was wrong and they would never go to an Asian country without reason too; Yao blinked slowly and looked up

"Everyone SHUT UP!" the air user, Alfred shouted above the arguments, everyone shut their mouths as the hyperactive American sat back down, he nodded to his twin brother as he stood up at the same time as Lukas and Vladimir did.

"y…you two can go first….." he says, sitting back down he let the two Europeans speak, the leather making Lukas and Vladimir look smaller than they look, their goggles were shining bright in the light of the room, their boots reached their calfs bronze looking leather that looked brand new, black pants, and a white dress shirt for both, but Lukas wore a dark blue jacket over his, for Vladimir he wore his signature red jacket and red collar. The two Europeans blinked and nodded

"Yao is right…I have been in china…but I have not been sneaking around…I've been searching for magic supplies…that's all…..and my brother was visiting Lin…." He glanced at the small Icelandic boy who nodded in approval as he fiddled with his shotgun "oh my Odin Emil put that up before you shoot someone's eye out….." the Romanian boy looked around the room, scanning it for anyone suspicious, when he saw Zealo fiddling with his boomerang

"Zealo…is something bothering you?" Vladimir asked the quiet Australian, Zealo looked up and nodded, smiling

"Nothing is wrong Vladimir it's alright~" he reassured him, making the happy-go-lucky Romanian smile wide

"Kay~~"

Lukas looked at Matthew and nodded, signaling him that he could speak, the Canadian stood back up, polar bear in his hand he smiled softly

"O...One of the seven lightning bolts is missing…." He squeaked, everyone looked at each other as the quiet murmuring turned into loud conversation; Matthew sighed and spoke his loudest volume (A/N: normal volume for him LOLOL) "E..EVERYONE CALM DOWN! I…I've t…tracked it too Antarctica….."

"This meeting is finished…there's no point in continuing…." Emil spoke up and left, his puffin trailing behind him with his tail coat swaying to the rhythm of his footsteps, everyone nodded in agreement and left, the last people in the room were Yao and Ivan, they looked at each other and sighed, Yao hugged Ivan lightly and let out a muffled sigh

"Being peacekeeper is hard aru….." yao muttered, enjoying Ivan's comforting arms, the Russian nodded, staying silent he picked up yao and carried him out on his back

"There, now you can sleep if you're tired…" Ivan smiled softly, but his reply was the soft snoring of Yao's steady breathing as they left the building. "Sleep well yao-yao, da?"

*monsieur time-skip XD*

The next day, Kiku heard a loud hissing noise in his kitchen; he got to his feet and ran in to see what it was, standing before him was a cloaked figure with long claws and curved horns, a red tail, beady red eyes that looked like a cats, the body of a spider and the forebody was that of a humans but with grey skin, it hissed at Kiku and lunged forward making Kiku roll out of the way, the creature screeched loudly causing Kiku to cover his ears and scream in pain, when the noise stopped he grabbed his katana and drew it out of its sheath. The creature growled and backed away from him.

"Hasssayethayseeashashee…elegy…..we have found him oh yes…." The creature smiled coldly, under the hood of the cloak, Kiku could see blood stained teeth and fangs; the Asian man leaped out of the way to only get stabbed in the hand by one of its eight legs, screaming in pain he tried to wriggle free as warm blood started to drip onto the leg and the floor "oooh yes…..this is the one…now to kill the others…..along with him…" the creature grinned and threw Kiku across the room into a glass cabinet causing him to cry out in pain. Kiku got to his feet slowly and charged at the creature, driving his katana into its heart, it screamed and dissolved into a cloud of ashes, Kiku panted and dropped to his knees.

"What…..what was that thing…?" he asked himself, shaking his head and moving towards the small bath he had outside, getting free of his clothes painfully he got into the hot bath and let the water heal him, he found himself not only moving the water, but moving the metal of his katana on the ground as well, he looked back at the water to the katana, back and forth for about three minutes he did this before realization hit him "I'm…an eregy…..!"


End file.
